The Bet
by elibdally1
Summary: After winning a bet, on who can sleep with the biggest prude in school, Paul realizes that he had imprinted on Elissa even before he turned into a werewolf. What will happen when the truth of the bet comes out...Find out. Not your usual cotton candy love story. Real issues discussed inside.


**Title: **** The Bet**

**Author: **** Olga LaLa**

**Rating: **** R for theme and language**

**Disclaimer: **** The characters and recognisable themes belong to SM. The plot is mine. No $$ is being made writing this fic. **

**Please let me know if you like the context by reviewing below.**

**Chapter One**

The grand clock chimed seven times in the living room, indicating that it was high time to start yet another day. Elissa Walker stretched in the bed, as lazy as a cat, and sighed happily. Her long, chestnut, curly hair was a tangled mess around the pillows. Opening her hazel eyes, Elissa looked half way around the room until she met the icy glare of her classmate and a very intimate accomplice as of the night before, Paul Lahote. He was sitting on the lone chair in the room, just glaring at her. Perplexed at the hostile look she felt radiate from the boy she gave her body to, not even six hours ago; Elissa felt uncontrollable shivers rake her body.

"What's the matter?" She asked in an uncertain voice. This really was not how she imagined the morning after the most special night of her life to turn out. Silently, she fallowed Paul's gaze and turned crimson at the evidence of her purity smeared on his cotton white bed sheets next to her. Quickly she covered the stains with the quilt she was now using to wrap her own body away from his unyielding view.

"Paul..." She began but stopped when he sharply raised his hand.

He stood up, wearing only his knee-length shorts and a wife bitter and walked to the foot of the bed. Bending down, Paul picked up pieces of garments from the floor and threw it at her.

"Get dressed and then get the fuck out!" He stated harshly.

Stunned, Elissa nodded her trembling head up and down in understanding. Without another word or a glance in Paul's direction, Elissa got out of bed, the quilt dwarfing her petite body and went into the bathroom down the hall.

The moment Paul heard the door shut and close in the hallway; he let himself lean back against the cool wall and breath heavily. He looked down at his bed and gulped loudly at what he saw. She was a real virgin. A goddamn virgin. He had his suspicions the night before but dismissed them because of the natural way her body responded to him. He could not believe he fucked with a virgin, yet the proof on his sheets told him that he did just that.

Paul felt sick with himself. His body started to vibrate violently on its own. He could not seem to get the tremors under control. He never felt this way before. He should have been thinking of the look on his friends' faces when he saw them later in school. He should not have the strangest need to get out of his own damn house. A few minutes later, when the door to the bathroom opened, he followed his instincts. He growled loudly and ran out of his house. He ran away from the stains on his bed sheets and even farther away from the tearstains on Elissa's heart shaped face.

Gingerly, Elissa stood motionless in Paul's living room watching, her first lover run toward the thick forest that surrounded the parameter of his home, through the rain-mottled window. Once Elissa could no longer see Paul's retreating form, she let her eyes close to stop yet another onset of her pointless tears.

She had no right to feel sorry for herself, especially after her best friend warned her about the possibility of being laughed at after the _deed_ was done. Paul did not laugh at her as he was rumored to do by all his other bedmates. No. Paul Lahote looked angry! But, why? Elissa had no idea nor was she going to wait for him to come back and explain what this morning was about. She got his message loud and clear. He wanted her out of his bed...his house...his life... She would grant him that.

After his gentle lovemaking and the tender way he cleaned her with warm water afterwards, she had no qualms in granting his wish. She would not cling to Paul, as so many other girls tended to do. She would just pretend that nothing between them had changed. She would just erase the last few weeks from her mind. With this agenda in mind, Elissa retrieved her cell phone from her school bag and called her friend.

"Hey, it's me," she said softly. "You were right." She waited another moment before asking. "Can you come and get me? I'm at Lahote's house." Nodding slightly at the reply from the other end of the line, Elissa gave the exact address she read from an electric bill sitting on the counter. "I'll see you soon." Then she quickly added, "Oh, and Mira, thanks for everything."

Twenty minutes later, Elissa buckled herself as Mira pulled her car out of Paul's driveway. Elissa smiled at Mira sadly, thanking her silently for being such a good friend, who never once said, "I told you so." Sighing deeply, Elissa watched the Lahote house in the rear-view mirror until it was gone from sight, silently promising herself never to step foot in it again.

**~ Two weeks later ~**

Elissa made it inside her first period honors English class just a second before the late bell rang. "Nice save, Ms. Walker," said her teacher Mr. Dome. He was a heavyset man with a fast receding hairline. "A second later and you would have served your very first detention with anyone else arriving late to my class." At that moment, a door opened with force, admitting a student with heavily shaggy, shoulder length black hair, who actually was late. "Like Mr. Shaw, over here."

"What?" Peter Shaw asked confused.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Shaw, for demonstrating what happens to those who are late to my class." Mr. Dome answered.

"What? A detention?" He asked appalled. "I was only three seconds late!"

"You know the rules, Mr. Shaw," Mr. Dome said with an easy smile, giving the detention slip to Peter. "And you were three seconds too late. Now please take your seats."

"Well, what about Ms. Goody-two-shoes?" Peter's head jerked toward Elissa who was already sitting down and taking out her books.

"If it is Ms. Walker, to whom you are referring to, than no, because she came in a second before the late bell rang and therefore she was technically not late." Mr. Dome replied in a clipped voice. "Now sit down before I give you another detention slip for disrupting my lesson with your nonsense!"

Huffing, Peter walked slowly to his seat. He looked angrily at Elissa who was all ready for class. Peter turned to see what Mr. Dome was doing. Seeing the teacher writing something on the blackboard, Peter bent down to Elissa's eye level and said menacingly.

"Even though you are now stretched out like every other slut in this stupid school, you are still a prude." He spat out in disgust. "You can't even get a fucking detention, because you try to be so perfect." The students surrounding Elissa laughed cruelly.

"Mr. Shaw!" Their teacher boomed. "You will have to make sure to attend the detention with me tomorrow as well, thanks to that smart mouth of yours."

"Whatever," Peter mumbled as he continued to his seat.

**~IMPRINT~**

"Something is wrong," Elissa told Mira nervously as the two friends set down, with their trays filled with food, in the corner of cafeteria.

"How so?" Mira asked as she bundled her silky straight, black hair into a thick ponytail.

"It's just," Elissa began in a whisper. "I feel like the whole school is against me. I keep hearing derogatory comments as I sit in my classes or even when I pass through the hallways. "

"I am sure you are exaggerating, Lisa," Mira said in a comforting voice.

"It's like everyone turned on me since I...you know..." Elissa could not finish the sentence.

"So, you are no longer a virgin." Mira said in a hushed voice. "More than half of this school isn't."

"I know that..." Elissa said, still unconvinced. "Maybe it's because of, you know, _him_."

"Look," Mira began. "Paul Lahote is a jerk for the way he treated you. But honestly, you knew what you were getting yourself into when you finally agreed to go on the date with him."

Elissa's cheeks flared up and tears welled up in her eyes at the realization. "Oh my goodness, Peter is right." She looked over at the table where the popular jocks and cheerleaders set and quickly averted her eyes. Her mind quickly registered that Paul was yet again missing in action.

It has been two weeks since she lost her virginity to Paul. It has been two weeks since the best night of her life turned into a pure purgatory. It has been two weeks since he told her to fuck off. It has been two weeks since she saw him run into the woods. It has been two weeks since anyone saw him.

"Shaw? You've lost me." Mira shook her head. "How in the world did Peter Shaw get into this conversation?"

"He...he insinuated that I was a slut this morning," Elissa whispered, desperately trying to keep her tears at bay. "Maybe he thinks..."

"Screw what he thinks!" Mira stated sternly. "Since when do you give two cents about what others think about you anyway?"

Not answering her friend, Elissa stood up and walked towards the girls' restroom. She needed to freshen up before continuing with the rest of the hellish day. Bending over the sink, Elissa splashed some cold water to cool her heated face and the back of her neck. Just as she was reaching for paper towels to dry her wet flash, the doors to the bathroom opened, letting two laughing cheerleaders inside.

Amy Stevenson and Gretchen Reynolds stopped their conversation the moment they recognized exactly whom it was standing in front of them.

Elissa noticed as Amy winked to Gretchen before resuming her dialog, completely ignoring her altogether.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Amy began as she entered one of the two bathroom stalls. "Someone finally answered Paul's phone last night."

At the sound of Paul's name, Elissa slowed her motions and tried to listen as discreetly as she could while the two cheerleaders conversed through the cubicles while they attended to their business.

"Oh my god!" Gretchen said excitedly. "Who was it?"

"He didn't say, but I've got to admit he did sound hot and very...dominant." Amy said in matter of fact. "All he said is that Paul is seriously sick."

Elissa's heart quickened at the guilt she felt for not calling Paul herself to find out whether he indeed was alright, or was he just trying to avoid her, just as she had planned to do once he returned to school.

The toilet flushed and Amy came out, looking Elissa straight in the eyes as she washed her hands. She continued to talk to her friend who was still using the facilities.

"Well, I really hope the one-hundred dollars that he won for bedding that slut was worth his health."

"What do you mean?" Gretchen asked in fake bewilderment.

"Isn't that obvious?" Amy continued. "The last slut that he slept with must have given something serious to him. That is why he had been sick and not coming to school."

"I know that!" Gretchen said as she too came out and walked to sinks to wash her hands. "I want to know more about the money involved."

"Oh that." Amy smiled snidely. "Apparently there was a bet floating around between some of the guys. You know how they are." She waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway, the bet was: who ever slept with the biggest prude in school first would get the money. It was supposed to be a friendly joke between guys with a little cash involved."

"I guess the joke is on Paul now," Gretchen said as she turned around and pointedly looked at the now pale Elissa. "Whoever would have thought that the supposed virginal prude was in reality an infectious disease on wheels?"

"Yes," Amy agreed as she turned around to exit the bathroom. "No one really cares about the slut's tender feelings now that Paul's condition is really critical."

"If I were her, I'd never show my face here again! I would leave this small town if I could." Gretchen said before she too left the bathroom.

It took Elissa no more than five seconds for the tremors to start and tears to pour freely down her face.

"Oh, God!" Elissa moaned as she suddenly bent over the sink and vomited whatever little she ate in the past few days. Not able to suppress the nausea, Elissa threw up once more.

"Elissa!" Mira shouted from the door. Mira saw Amy and Gretchen hive five each other when the left the bathroom and instinctively knew that something must have happened to Elissa. Quickly making her way to her friend, Mira stood patiently, holding back the sticky, curly mess that was Elissa's hair with one hand while reassuringly petting her back with the other.

"It's okay," Mira's voice echoed soothingly but far away to Elissa's ears. "Everything will be just fine."

Not able to support her body up any longer, Elissa fell to her knees and then face down on the damp tiles beneath her.

"Elissa!" Someone shouted in the background but Elissa did not want to acknowledge the concern in the voice. She happily accepted the dark oblivion that finally consumed her...

**TBC...**

**Author's Note: **Well there you have it. Not your usual imprint story huh? Hope you liked it.

This is a very realistic topic to me. **Teenage cruelty has no borders**. Please review if you want chapter two.


End file.
